Saving a forgotten promise, a FLCL story
by Tina senpai
Summary: Three years gone by. Three years of boredom. And she comes back. And he knows she could lead to his freedom....or untimely death being choked with a guitar string. It may get 'steamy' later so we will have to see.
1. Chapter 1

Perverted Monkey's Author's notes: Heya there everyone, I'm Jorinde and I'mGet's cut off with Haruko pushing past head and looking into computer "Watcha' doing?'

"Haruko! Do you mind I'm trying to introduce myself and my story!"

Again, get's pushed off of chair and has Haruko looking at screen in funny way

"Gasp! Are you writing a filthy story? Is it Yaoi? Playboy? Furi Curi!?

Pushes Haruko down and puts nose to nose"No! It's not! Will you please get out of my room and let me introduce the story!"

Clambers back up to seat and tries again

"Hehe, sorry about that my roommate is a little…troublesome sometimes. Anyway as I was saying, I'm Jorinde and I live in a mythical land called the United Kingdom. It's not much fun here at the moment, all the unicorns have fled and I only have my plants and _Her _to talk to. I decided to write this Fooly Cooly/Furi Curi fanfic, cause all the ones I read, although good, didn't quite hit my special spot that makes me clutch my pillow and squeal like a schoolgirl (Did I just admit to that?)…Anyway, I hope you enjoy my own special Fooly Cooly taste and spice to a new life and I do not own FLCL or anything else for that matter, I'm just a homeless bum Hehe ….

Notices something out of corner of eye and see's a pencil waving left to right in the air

"I am going to show you a magic trick, you will comply…. Watch as I make this pencil disappear…"

"Haruko? I thought I told you to go? And what do you mean 'watch as I make thi… head is propelled forward onto sharp end of pencil and is thrown backwards of chair

"Oops, guess I done it to hard…."

Get's up and notices Haruko looking at me

"Haruko…..Fking OWWWWWWW! Why did you go that?! And Why are you looking at me in that way?"

Haruko scratches head and looks confused

"Hmmmm, strange it worked in the new batman film. Guess I'm gonna have to make it disappear again."

Haruko does 'grabby grabby' sign with hands and walks towards me

"No! Bad Haruko! Sit, Sit girl! Wait…. where are your han….WOWOOOOOO!

Haruko's hands appear to squeeze and jiggle my chest

"Haruko…. HAHAHAHA, STOP! That tickles…. You…ooo my…"

Get's breathless from the tickling and signals to Haruko to continue

"Haha, Well you heard the lady, read and review, but be respectful, cause if you don't, I'm going to have to come after each one of you and find if you all have the same sort of head as Takkun…Or maybe just do what I'm doing to Jorinde right now :p"

rummages quicker

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! For the love of Pete, Read the story!!"

Chapter 1: Perverted Monkey's

"Haruko stopped and stared at the boy in front of her. A mere child, yet on the verge of manhood. Haruko knew she would have to help this young boy along the way. She reached down and grabbed his long, hard, throbbing…."

"HARUKO!! I swear to God, if you don't cut reading your filth out, I will kick you out of my room!! Naota screamed, sitting upright in his bed, only to be confronted with that devilish smile she gave him.

"Why Takkun? You afraid some lump will pump out of somewhere? You want it to really happen?" Haruko's eye's glowed devilishly and she licked her lips at him.

He blushed and laid back down, facing the wall to not show her he wanted to kiss her again.

Earlier that morning….

"Naota! Naota! You're friend's here! You know! The rich pretty girl with small dumplings!" Kamon's voice was heard downstairs and Naota only started to stir a little bit, not completely comprehending the situation. A few minutes later, still dazed, in and out of sleep, he began to remember the past.

'_It's been three years since she took off. Three years of not being able to get out of bed, because she doesn't smack me across the head anymore or grab certain parts of me to wake me up. Three years of having to scoff down cereal and listen to my dad and grandpa __Shigekuni__ moan at me for thinking of myself before the cat. Three years of walking to school with Ninamori Not that I'm complaining about walking with her, but I'd prefer to get there with five minutes to spare and also be able to have a lie in. Three years of coming home everyday, to the mindless dribble of dad talking about my teacher coming round, AGAIN, to 'talk' about homework, when really I know they will be doing something more downstairs. Three years of practicing and perfecting the bass she left me, but alas, she's not there to hear it. Three years without a word, a letter, not even some connection made with Canti to let me know she's safe._

_Three years of complete boredom._

_Maybe she's not coming back…._

At this thought he suddenly felt a sharp pain knock into his skull and sat up to see an angry Ninamori looking down at him.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Naota clutched his head and rubbed it better, knowing full well he did kind of deserve her hitting him.

"You know full well you deserved me hitting you! I've been waiting with your lunatic dad for ten minutes know, listening to him first saying I had small…. er…well, that's not the point, you've been a pain in my neck, know get up or you're gonna' make us late!" She blushed furiously at the thought of Naota's dad actually staring at her and comparing her body to food.

Naota looked up at her and they both stared at each other before he spoke after a moment of silence. "Yeah, I'm kinda not dressed right now, so could you please get out." He looked at her with one eyebrow cocked and his usual pursed lips.

Again Ninamori blushed furiously and almost squealed at him, "I…I…. I know that, I was waiting for you to….Urg! I don't have to leave, it's not like there's anything there for me to see!" And she turned round and sat at his desk, as if she had won the argument.

Naota stared into her back, almost wishing for a great big horn to appear from her head, but when nothing happened after a while he scrambled out of bed and grabbed his Boxers and T-shirt. Ninamori, her back still turned, pretended to check her make-up out, only to casually glance over her shoulder in the mirror to see Naota trying to hide his 'guy stuff', which she had already seen, but didn't want to tell him, because she was getting pleasure watching him hurriedly stuff things under his pillow.

After ten minutes of hurriedly getting ready and tripping over the cat and yelling downstairs at his dad for putting a super size box of condoms in his schoolbag again and getting his clothes on, A tight blue shirt, a pair of brown jeans and his guitar strapped to his back and he was ready. Quickly clamping her mirror shirt and flipping her shoulder length hair behind her back, casually glancing, she was ready with him.

Meanwhile, in a sky directly above us…

"Aaaahhhhh! How the hell did we get lost! I can't read this stupid map with Curry stains on the front of it! God you are so useless!" Said the mysteriously pink haired lady, kicking her scooter in the front, letting out a loud grunt. She leaned forward, removing her other foot from over the front and stared in anger down below her.

"Right…. Ok…. WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!!" She proclaimed loudly, throwing her arms in the air, standing upright and causing her to almost lose balance, before quickly regaining control. She took a few deep breaths and quickly ate a bowl of ramen, pondering over situation when something below caught her eye. She pulled out a telescope and gazed at the large item on the ground, which seemed to resemble a Large Iron. Her Devilish smile grew behind the Scope and immediately seemed to have changed her clothes into that of a pirate. "Thar' she blows cap' tin!!" And sat back down, also know mysteriously back in her usual red and black ensemble, before revving the engine and pressing a button which made her faster, almost causing her to drop the guitar shaped item from her back, had she not properly strapped it upon herself. She was heading to a familiar place, to a familiar house, to see a person who she knew well enough to know he had changed since she last saw him.


	2. Peepika, Pililala, Poporina, Penpelt

Chapter 2: Peepika, Pililala, Poporina, Penpelt

Chapter 2: Peepika, Pililala, Poporina, Penpelt

"SON OF A BITCH!!"

The words rang out loud in the classroom, echoing down the long hallway of the school. The voice that had shouted these screams came from Naota, who, after being discovered by Ninamori to be sleeping again in class, had a compass stabbed roughly into his hand to jerk him out of his drooling, satisfying dream and she watched his delayed reaction from jerking up in his seat, leaning back, shouting 'son of a bitch' and falling backward, crashing his head into the desk behind him. He landed and closed his eyes for the moment, familiar to the pain, but still claiming it hurt just the same and opened his eyes to the all to familiar site of his female teacher glaring at him from above, one eyebrow twitching in annoyance and growing tension.

"I am afraid that you're little outburst was, although correct, completely uncalled for Mr….. Adolf Hitler, although was a son of bitch, was not someone we commonly refer to by that title." She spoke in a voice that sounded like a guitar string being wound tighter and tighter, until it was just about to snap.

"Now", which she managed to say a little less aggressively, "Please sit back up and try not to disturb my class further than you already have." And she walked back to her desk, one finger on her temple trying to stop her vain from popping out and strangling him to death. As he struggled back up, reorganising his clothes and chair, listening to the snickering of his fellow classmates, he noticed a small hole in his hand and glared at Ninamori, giving her a 'You are so going to get payback later' look, only to be meet with a girl wearing a halo and smiling up at him innocently. He two know tried to contain a throbbing vein that reached out to take her Halo and grate her face in with it. But he also remembered the spot he had hit his head in the impact with the table behind him as he took his seat. He rubbed his hand to see if he'd cut his head open like the last time and noticed a small lump forming. _Hmmmm, strange, I could have sworn I didn't hit my head that hard….wait!_ And as he pondered his thoughts, he noticed the lump was still forming. No. Not exactly forming. Moving. _What the hell?! It can't be…I haven't felt that since…since…_His thoughts trailed as something yellow and red flew past the window and a sound was made that sounded like a cat being shaken by a witch in mid cackle. He turned his head sharply and glared, missing the figure, but still extremely worried by the sudden appearance of something that jolted his memory and made his heartbeat like a dog on steroids.

_No…it couldn't be….after all this time…but that mea…._

The loud school drill signifying the end of the day made him jump in his seat and it took him a couple of seconds to father out what was going on around him, when a voice broke his train of thought. Ninamori stared at him and knew he hadn't heard so repeated herself.

"Are you going to walk me home today or not?"

"Huh…oh…If you want me to." Usually he would have snapped back at her to walk herself home, then ended up going with her himself anyway, but because of his compliancy, she instantly sensed something was not right.

"Hey, Naoto are you ok? You look a little pale? Did I stab you to hard with compass again?" Her face looked genuinely worried and her hands shoot up to her mouth in horror at the thought that they'd have to take him to the nurse due to blood loss…again.

Regainging his composure and to not worry her he simply said, "Don't worry, I just got a shock when I looked and saw you're face so close." He smiled devilishly again and she knew he was alright, otherwise she wouldn't have taken a swing at him with the compass to the back of his head, but he ducked quickly and saw her implant it into the guy infront, who yelped and then threw his head forward onto his desk, bleeding profusely.

"Ooops, Sorry Keji, you know what they say, third time's the charm", and she smiled innocently to the back off his head as if his eyes would appear. The guy infront raised his hand, either signalling, 'Nah, that's fine, the bleeding's beginning to stop' or 'Could you please get the nurse, I think I can feel my legs going to sleep again', either way Naota and Ninamori just looked at each other, patted the guy on the back and walked out of the classroom.

Along the way home, Ninamori was as usual talking about whatever she would, be it her parents, her latest role in a play, her letters to her pen pals in America, Naota would always pretend to be pretended to be interested, when in fact today especially, he always had something else on his mind. They stopped at the bridge of memories and Ninamori left him, proclaiming she had a 'hot date' later, which Naota figured was her way of saying she was going to buy some make-up and feminine products and just didn't want him there with her. Five minutes and still at the bridge he walked sullenly back to his house, still shadowed in his thoughts of today's events.

_It can't be real; I have to be imagining it like last time. Yeah, has to be that, no other explanation. But…what if its not? What if she is coming back? Why? Atmosk left and flew off and she left with him, with a 'Maybe next time.' Even if she is coming back, why after all this time?_

As he squandled to find an answer inside his mind, he walked up the path to his front door, not noticing the yellow Vespa, now parked delicately into the wall.


	3. Chapter 3: A goat and some butter please

Chapter 2: Peepika, Pililala, Poporina, Penpelt

Chapter 3: A goat and some butter please

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!"

Naota finally saw the sight before him, sprung up like a cat and pointed his arm into the face of a young woman, stuffing her face with ramen and Curry.

"Urm….Eating, what does it look like?" Her cat whiskers sat upon her cheeks and she smiled innocently with a chopstick in one side of her mouth.

Naota's head felt like it was about to explode and his lump began to throb again. He saw Canti with his dad, His grandpa out cold on the table by choking on the curry again, and…Her.

"Naota, why are you yelling? Sit down or you're curry's going to get cold," Naota's dad looked at him as if Naota himself where an Alien and just suggested a game of naked badminton next door.

"What the hell?!" Was all he managed to finally say after a couple of minutes.

"Naota sit down, Haruko just told me she need time off to go to a retreat where they teach skills in flexibility of body and mind," His dad said with that same dirty grin on his face.

"That's a lie and you know it! And stop looking at me like that, it gives me the creeps when you do it." Naota turned away at first, but his stomach pulled him towards the table and told him that as long as its edible, he would eat it.

"Yeah Takkun, Calm down" Haruko cheeped in without looking up from her bowl.

_Takkun._ That name that he could never forget, No matter how many times she called him by it and said he didn't want to, ever since she left, it left a gap. _Takkun. _The name he'd so much despised yet missed.

He looked up at her, not seeing her eyes behind the hair. In fact he could only see the tiny bit of nose poking through as most of the ramen was stuffed into her mouth. For now, he just sat there and realised the best thing to do was to not ask any questions for the moment, but to just eat and think on the situation.

Kamon perked up, "So Haruko, Did you learn anything for this dear old soul to try out?" His eyebrow hitched up as he asked quizzically.

"History?"

"No not exactly, I'm talking more traditional."

"Kimono?"

"Well, I was thinking more clothes off."

"Oh…skinny-dipping?"

"Well, it involves water, maybe the bathtub?"

"HUH! Death!?"

"No, no asphyxiation."

"Noodle strangulation?"

"Pot."

"………"


	4. Chapter 4: Snowblowing

Chapter 4: Snowblowing

Jorinde: Hey Takkun?

Takkun: It's Naota…Don't listen to what that crazy alien tells you. What is it?

Jorinde: Well, Takk…get's glared at Naota-kun, I was just wondering something and thought you might be able to answer it.

Naota: looks smug Sure, try me.

Crawls over to him on all fours, making him look perplexed and coming right up to his mouth

Jorinde: Naota-kun….

Naota: …Urm…yeah…

Get's within an inch of each other's lips and sees Naota's eyes close

Jorinde: …What is Furi Curi?

Naota:………………………….Twitches and faints

Giggles and surveys for a minute before looking at you guys

Jorinde: Looks like TAKKUN couldn't handle the question…. Or as it me? Hehe, remember I don't own these characters, but it is fun playing around with them. And I warn you now; there will be smut in this pleasant last instalment. Peace

Chapter 4: Snow blowing "So Takkun, Whatcha get up to whilst I was gone?" Haruko asked lazily as she dived straight onto 'her' top bunk. The mere sight of a bed after travelling non-stop for twelve hours in space made her thankful for birds and their feathers.

Takkun had his back turned away from her, pretending to sort something out on his desk, but his voice was low and annoyed. "What do you care? You've been gone so long I'm surprised you even remembered my name." He was to busy pouting before he noticed she had moved. He could feel a sudden disturbance behind him, but before he could turn to face the sadistic smile and eyes of Haruko, he felt her smack once again into the back of his head, surprisingly gentle compared to the past times she done it.

"Stttttttttt-rrrrri-kkkkkkkeeeeeeeee!" Was all her heard from Haruko's voice and quickly saw her pose in a victory shape.

He landed on the floor on all fours and regained his composure before going into a full rant. "What the hell did you do that for?! Why would you…Oh no… Haruko you didn't! I'm gonna…" he felt the back of his head quickly and noticed he now had a new extension. A seven-inch 'horn' was sticking out of his head, strangely curved, almost like a teapot, "Haruko! Great now I have another horn! Why does Furi Curi always happen to me?!"

He looked up to where she stood above him, expecting her to be smiling down at him evilly, maybe even angrily from his earlier annoyance, but instead she rummaged around in her ear with one finger and a look of concentration on her face, as if she was searching for an extra penny in her head.

"You had you're back turned. It's your own fault really. Anyway, the horn was already there, I was just bringing it out carefully, like you do with a cat stuck up a tree. Just needs to be goaded down with some food." She spoke like she didn't care about the situation in hand, which is probably because her finger seemed to have submerged so far into her head, Naota swore he saw the tip of it poke out the other side.

He pouted at her and gave her an icy stare, but she casually looked down at him and he quickly turned away, blushing unexpectedly and cursing himself. "Weird alien girl", he muttered low enough hoping she wouldn't hear, but in one movement she had picked him up with the hilt of her guitar and thrown him over to his bed.

She looked at him and he noticed that in a few seconds of not looking she had managed to change into her nightclothes. His face blushed furiously as he noticed the Pink one-piece barely came over her panties and the top was low enough to see that she wasn't wearing a bra.

_Oh god. Why does it have to be see-through?! Thank God she's wearing panties though. Just concentrate, you cannot let her win just yet. She left remember?! She left, she…. Wait, what's tha…_

Naota's mind was so busy trying not to make him blush he hadn't seen her take the couple of steps towards his bed and lie down next to him. She came close to his mouth and hovered above him as if waiting for the horn to grow some more and him to plant another kiss on her like he had done the first time. He raised his head. He didn't need a horn; he really just wanted to kiss her again. Within a few inches of there lips touching, Haruko smiled and said, "Naota, I missed you lots. In fact, I missed you so much that during the time I was away, I was thinking when I get back I'm gonna give you something, Something it took me a lot of time to ponder over. I couldn't think what, but now I'm sure. Naota I'm ready to give you something wonderful," Her eyes focused on his and her hair brushed his playfully as she almost whispered the words to him, "But you have to promise to respect what I'm about to give you, because I've never done this…before…With a man." At that final phrase, Naota's face had turned beetroot; his heart was trying to burst out to grab Haruko (as well as another part of his anatomy) and his head had imploded in shock.

_Woooooooooooooooooooohooooooooooooooooooooo! I can't believe it?! I've been dreaming about this ever since our last Kiss and now she wants to…Wait? She did say it didn't she?! She's not trying to test me?! Maybe it's a trap!! That's it…but if so…she's so close…I can't focus… Oh god, thank God she isn't straddling me like last time, I don't think I could handle it if she noticed…. Ok, Focus Naota, just focus!_

By the time Naota had stopped fighting with himself he saw the change in her position. She had sat more upright and her hands where now behind her back.

_What is she…is she…Undoing her dress?! Oh sweet mother…_

Naota gulped as she bought her hands round and showed him a small but wide red book.

_A book? …Where the hell was she hiding that?!_

Haruko smiled her smile and looked at him innocently. "Surprise!"

Naota Looked at her dumbfounded. "What? Is that it?"

"Of course it is. Why? What were you expecting Takkun?" Her smile quickly spread across her face and she gingerly moved closer to him, her chest now directly at his eye level, but he forced his head to look up and quickly grabbed a pillow, placing it across his lap, but she noticed and again, a twinkle of pure evil shone in her eye. "My Takkun, you didn't think I didn't see. You really aren't a kid anymore." Immediately saying those words brought something to his face which she recognised; sadness. He looked at her as if she had just struck a deadly blow, worse than the first time she said those words. He buried his face into her chest, quickly embracing her and catching her of guard. She looked shocked but then back down to his head and her smile softened and she stroked his head, _Déjà vu_ was all she could think. She quickly snickered to herself and brought his face up. He was crying but also blushing, only just realising he had his head in-between her breasts. "None of that tonight Takkun. I got a present for you. And don't make me take back what I said about you. You may not have grown up as much as I thought." She gave him a wink and quickly kissed him before he could reply.

The kiss lasted precisely 5 seconds and as she pulled away, Naota's face remained in the same 'shocked and surprised' state so long, that Haruko had to slap him upside the head to snap him out of it.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?!" Naota grumbled and rubbed his head, quickly returning to his normal (as can be) frame of mind.

"Thought I'd killed you, just checking." She looked at him, cocking one eyebrow, looking mischievous and innocent at the same time.

"Anyway…Haruko…What did you wanna show me with that book?" Naota managed to say, without blushing, but still a tad nervous. Haruko smiled and opened the book on the first page before reading the script, occasionally glancing at him.

"Haruko and Takkun where alone together at last, after many hours part. There clothes dripping wet from the rain, and see-through. Takkun heaved his chest heavily and licked his lips at her. Haruko blushed where she lay, her breathing also heavy and erratic. Takkun strode over to her and kissed her, taking her of her innocence and embracing her so strongly that she shuddered beneath him. They made love that night and the next day and the next, until their bodies where practically one." She glanced over at Naota and noticed he had his head turned to the side.

"Well what do you think Takkun?" She cocked her smile and waited for a good minute before he turned to her.

"What the hell is that filth?! You spent all your time writing dirty stories while I worried my ass off down here thinking that you were hurt or worse?! Gah! Why did I ever have the unfortunate luck to meet you?!" Naota threw his arms into the air and laid back down on his bed, as if to go to sleep. Haruko looked at him, confused for a moment, then noticed his ears burning and she knew he was trying to repress himself blushing.

_This is going to be soooo much more fun than the last time._

"Well, well Takkun too much for you hey? Well how about, "She skimmed over a few pages of her book occasionally stopping and smiling evilly, "_The rise and rise of Mighty Takkun_? Or maybe, _How Takkun took his Prize_. Oh wait! I know, _How Takkun became a man." _Haruko's evil gaze burned into the back of his head and although he wanted to physically detest he pretended he wasn't paying attention, but gazed intently on the wall.

"Haruko stopped and stared at the boy in front of her. A mere child, yet on the verge of manhood. Haruko knew she would have to help this young boy along the way. She reached down and grabbed his long, hard, throbbing…."

"HARUKO!! I swear to God, if you don't cut reading your filth out, I will kick you out of my room!! Naota screamed, sitting upright in his bed, only to be confronted with that devilish smile she gave him.

"Why Takkun? You afraid some lump will pump out of somewhere? You want it to really happen?" Haruko's eye's glowed devilishly and she licked her lips at him.

He blushed and laid back down, facing the wall to not show her he wanted to kiss her again.

After a few more hours of Haruko's stories, She noticed that he had fallen asleep amongst all the smut and heat and she smiled gently, closing her book and leaned over to him.

_No matter what you say Takkun, you still haven't changed…much._

She smiled at her last thought and reached her hand towards the horn in his head. She gripped her fingers tightly around it and without waking him, pulled it firmly out, revealing a head sized ring. She stayed still for a moment, thinking that the sudden pop out of his head would wake him, but he just shifted his head slightly, hugging his face into the pillow. _Hehe, he probably thinks I'm hugging him again. _She turned her body away for a minute, her face still watching him sleep, before turning her full attention to the object in her hands. She knew exactly what it was and how to work it. She placed it on her head and closed her eyes.

_No not there. Nope not in this one either. Aha, here…Oh wait no, that's the toilet monitor's division. Ah! Here it is. Now I click this button, enter my code and…_

In the moments it had taken her to fathom her way through her communicator a small person appeared in her mind.

"Hey boss," Her chirped in her head.

"Hey yourself, you are three hours late for reporting! What made you waste so much time on earth you had to 'forget' to report in", the image of this angry woman in a blue stewardess uniform folded her arms and tapped her foot, waiting for a reply.

"Sorry, was busy with old acquaintances. Anyway, there's something I need to talk to you about." Haruko's smile didn't drop, but the gleam in her eyes desisted, as if to let the image now she was serious.

"Well, if it's about you're current position and whether you want a better job…", the woman was cut off by Haruko's melodious voice.

"I quit."

"You quit, ok, so anyway you're new position is…WHAT?!" The woman's voice went suddenly high pitched and shocked Haruko so that she lost balance in body and nearly fell of the edge of her bed.

"Not so loud! I could've hurt myself!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU QUIT?! HARUKO, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU ARE DOING?! YOU'VE SUCCEDED IN THE CAPTURE OF ATMOSK, but WE STILL HAVE PIRATES TO APPREHEND!!" The woman's took a deep intake of breath and slowly took her time to get her face back down to normal colour.

"I know, but I've made my decision. I've been giving it thought for a couple of months and after We got him and he works for us now, that's when I knew I couldn't stay there and had to return here." Before the woman could chirp up a protest again, Haruko quickly dove in.

"It's just, Out of all the galaxies I've travelled, all the times I've seen and Even with Atmosk in my heat and head, I'll I've ever wanted was somewhere nice to retire. Like, I always thought Venus was good, but then it was too cold, then I thought Mars, but that was too hot, so I came here and liked it a lot, but I've only just realised that it wasn't a place I was looking for, but a who." Haruko's voice became slower and she let out a sigh of relief but she didn't stop.

"I know it's gonna sound foolish, but with everything that's happened and everyone I've ever met and been close to and found first, the person that I'm with right now feels…well right. And whether or not you believe me I choose him over any other species I've ever met. Yes he's stupid and yes he can still be like a punk kid, but I can see the potential for him to be a big guy and I think if I stay to help him, he can teach me a few things, like he done last time, like people with the ability shouldn't just be treated as a hitting toy, but as…well another person I suppose. I know it doesn't make much sense but that's the way I see it." She chuckled lightly and an image of a floating Haruko formed, her legs crossed and one hand rubbing her leg, the other the back of her head. Her eyes were closed but her smile was so happy, that Haruko couldn't believe it herself.

"So you see Boss, I hope you understand that this time, I can't leave, at least not fooooooor a long while. Maybe…like…another 80 years, Hehe." The image of Haruko fluttered her eyes to the image of the other lady and frowned. The lady had her back turned to her and was mumbling something into her hand.

"Boss? …Boss…Heeeeellllllllllllllloooooooo?…BOOOOOSSSS?!" Haruko yelled at the image who's held seemed to jolt and whip round.

"I'm sorry where you talking? I just stopped listening at I quit because I was figuring out how to tell the supervisor!" The image snapped at Haruko who promptly looked at her with a cold icy stare, almost like a Neanderthal, and quickly threw her shoe at the image, who snapped her head back and glared at Haruko with a bloody nose.

"Now, now Haruko, be nice. I've gonna look good tomorrow to explain to the boss why we're losing one of our best, so don't go throwing anything else at me. I'm only thankful it wasn't you're guitar." The woman cocked her eyebrow and gave her the same smile, which made Haruko sigh and smile also, relief washing over her.

"So listen, this thing only works a couple of times, so if you hear from me it's going to be urgent and if you don't…well I'm gonna be busy making up for lost time," Haruko's evil smile and glint returned and she eyed the woman up as if to send the message to her telepathically.

"OK! OK! Stop trying to send m a mental image, I don't want to know about you're escapades with the human! Damnit, I was just gonna go eat lunch!" The lady squinted her eyes and held out her hands to protest but after Haruko burst out laughing, she joined in to and after a minute or so, the just looked at each other, recovering from their chuckling.

"So, I guess this is goodbye for a while." The lady smiled, but her eyes where filled with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah, glad to be rid of you finally." Haruko quickly chirped, but her eyes where also filled with the same emotion.

"Over and out, Deputy Haruko."

"Smell you later, Captain Mizuki."

And with a final salute and wave, their images slowly faded and Haruko opened her eyes to Naota's room, adjusting to the light before her. She took off the head-ring, walked over to the desk light and turned it off, placing the ring across the top of the guitar, like a Halo. She turned back to see Naota's still sleeping form, this time his legs where sprawled over the covers and one arm hung over the side of the bed as his mouth hung Wide open, forming a drool-pool on his pillow. Haruko smiled and walked back and instead of sleeping in 'her bed', climbed in beside Naota and just look at him for a while.

"Boy, you better now how lucky you are," She smirked and wiped away some of his drool, "Or maybe I should convince you." She lowered her head and plated a kiss on his clean lips. At first he shuffled in his sleep, then realising it as real, returned the kiss back. She pulled away and looked at him, his eyes where still sleepy, but surprised and even happy. "Haruko…" Was all he could chirp out. She glanced t him and smiled, cocking her eyebrow and said, "Hey Takkun, pleasant dreams?" And he immediately blushed and turned to look away, but her finger landed on his chin and stopped him.

"I know you're not a kid anymore, but the problem is you're not even a man. So I thought I might be able to help you with that…"Her words drifted as she planted another kiss on his lips and stroked his chin like a attention-hungry kitten. He started off slow, as if he couldn't quite believe it, but then he hungrily Ate his way, wanting to taste her more and more. He quickly switched positions with her, gently laying her down and making her giggle.

"Why Takkun, so full of energy sti…"Before she could finish off her remark, he planted a kiss fast, catching her by surprise, though she smiled under his lips and wrapped her arms round him. In a matter of no time, their clothes were off and his hands where everywhere.

_I can't believe it. I finally have her. Here. Underneath me! I got to take this slow or else she might hit me again. Which reminds me, what happened to that thing in my head? Why am I thinking about that now! Concentrate man, this is the greatest moment in your life so far, so enjoy it!_

Naota's eye's briefly flicked open to see Haruko's closed, her face contorted in pleasure, enjoying the kiss it seemed and he closed his eyes, becoming slower in the kiss. After a while, she noticed that he was definitely ready and cocked her eyebrow again. "Go ahead Takkun, I've been ready for a while." And on that note he nodded while blushing slightly and positioned himself.

_Naota this is it. Don't screw it up. Don't let her down. And most importantly, make sure you both enjoy it._

After the mental note Naota thrusted and brought his face back up to Haruko who was smiling like a kitten who had been giving the nip. He slowly eased in and out and looked in her eyes for re-assurance. She smiled and winked at him before whispering into his ear, "Faster Takkun." He immediately obeyed and quickened his pace. They buried themselves into each other's necks, letting moans escape against their skin, as not to waken the house and enjoyed the taste and scent of each other. After what seemed like a wonderful eternity of building up pressure, Takkun felt himself reaching the edge and brought his head past her face to look at her. He had never seen her like this. Her face contorted in pleasure, but her eyes, almost vulnerable, like she had finally realised what she wanted and could now show herself. He gently brought his lips to hers and without speaking a word, they both came at the same time, both shivering with pleasure and looking into each other's eyes. After regaining their breath, Haruko cocked her eyebrow and said, "Well little Takkun, seems you are no longer a kid anymore, in body at least", and let out a small chuckle between deep gasps for air. Takkun looked at her for a few seconds, thrown off at how much he actually cared for her. He then imitated her, cocking his eyebrow and having an evil glint in his eye before saying, "Furi Curi time, Round two!" and leaped down at her surprised figure and began ravaging her. From outside the window, where Canti was gliding along, trying to dry the clothes he forgot, all he could see and hear where the covers becoming crazier and the sound of moaning and chuckling and someone saying, "Takkun, no, save me somebody!" Before another round of moans.

The next day…

Canti handed the note he'd found in Naota's room to Kamon, who immediately smiled.

"Haha! Well I'll be… _Dear Dad and Grandpa, We thought this would be a good way to go and sorry it's by note. See you at Christmas! Tell Eri I said I'd send her a letter and please don't sleep with my teacher this time!_

_Love Haruko and Naota x_

_P.S. Canti will be joining us in three months so don't overwork him too much_

_P.P.S Haruko sys stock up on the curry whilst we're gone._

He handed the piece of paper to his father who gave it back to Canti and laughed out loud.

"He's definitely you're Son!"

And they turned on the TV to listen to news.

'_Our top story tonight is the mysterious occurrence in the past few hours of what Cops believe to be an 'outer this world vehicle' seen speeding down the highway at colossal speed. Those eye witnesses believe it to be a message from the Gods, but a recent photo analyse of the object seems to show a Yellow Vespa driven by a female hunched over the front, accelerating at top speed, with a guitar strapped to her back, whilst the other appears to be that of a young man, also with a guitar strapped to his back, but sitting with one arm around the girl and the other, punching the air. We will update you on more findings as soon as we can….'_

Jorinde: Well How'd you like that? I was expecting it to be longer but I managed to cram it all into a happy ending.

Haruko: Happy Ending?! Is that is?! I was expecting guns and fire and bang!

Takkun: That was…Interesting. I quite liked it and…Hey?! My name is not Takkun it's Naota!

Looks Pointedly at me and glares

Jorinde: But…but…It's so cute and I can't help it. You let Haruko call you it!

Wells up and begins to cry

Takkun: Ah Jeez…OK, you can call me it! Just stop crying ok

Haruko: Huh! Takkun, you made a girl cry how could you?!

Grabs his ears and pulls

Kamon: Naota, I did not bring my son up disgracefully to make beautiful girls weep.

Puts arm round Jorinde who blushes

Jorinde: Hehe, I'm not beautiful, I was only playi…

Get's cut off by grandpa

Shigekuni: Son, stop touching up the young lady. She's too young for you. Anyway, we best deal with the best source of punishment for Takkun.

Takkun: What?! Grandpa, you to!

Canti: Beep

Takkun: Arrggg! Will everyone stop with the Takkun!

Ninamori: What's wrong? I thought you liked Takkun, Naota?

Mamimi: Well-shoot Takkun be thankful, at least you were in this story.

Get's loose and hugs Mamimi

Jorinde: Sorry, I just thought it best to leave those two alone, besides, I wrote you in this did I not?

All girls giggle and notice that the boys have separated as well

Kamon: Do you think they are discussing Furi Curi?

Takkun: I don't know, maybe there just talking about hair.

Shigekuni: Or perhaps curry.

Canti: Beep.

Gets closer

Jorinde: Are you guys talking about us?

Haruko: Maybe its something dirty?

Ninamori: Perhaps we should finish this, its going no-where.

Mamimi: agreed.

Jorinde: Ok, everyone together

Gets everyone into a 'group photo' pose

ALL: THANK YOU FOR READING AND REMEMBER, DON'T BE FURI CURING AROUND WITHOUT US! BYE NO…. AAAAAAA!

All lose balance, fall forward and crush me

Jorinde: Peace Ow.


End file.
